pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadaver Campsite
Cadaver Campsite is the Challenge Zone for the Campsite stage in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown. And this is all the info for that Challenge Zone! One thing to note is that Challenge Zones in this game are rather different to Challenge Zones in PvZ2. The main differences: #You don't pick cards before levels, and all unlocked plants are available to you at the start. #There are several different types of level in each Challenge Zone: Choose Your Seeds, Locked and Loaded, Conveyor Belt, Micro Boss and Zombie Assault. #In all levels except Conveyor Belt, you get increased starting sun in higher levels, gaining an increase of 25 every 25 levels you beat, never capping. For example, at level 1000, you would get 1000 extra starting sun. And at that point, you'd really need it. #You will regain a lost lawnmower every tenth level, unless you have all lawnmowers. Campfire Info Info about how many Campfires can appear and where they can appear in each level. This is the case for all levels, regardless of which type they are. Levels 1-3: Three to five Campfires, columns 7-9, one-per-row max. Levels 4-10: Four to five Campfires, columns 6-9, one-per-row max. Levels 11-20: Five Campfires, columns 5-8, one-per-row max. Levels 21-50: Five to ten Campfires, columns 4-7, two-per-row max. Levels 51+: Five to ten Campfires, columns 3-6, two-per-row max. Choose Your Seeds The information about the basic level type in Cadaver Campsite. Burt's Description "In the Challenge Zones, you get lots of different level types. This here is the usual Choose Your Seeds level type. Be careful, in higher levels the waves get harder, and the only advantages you have are a bit extra starting sun and Plant Food that you carry over from the previous level." Zombies A list of all zombies that can appear in these levels. *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Brickhead Zombie *Billboard Zombies *Disco Zombie *Backup Dancer *Zombully *Gargantuar *Imp Zombie Info Info about possible selections of Zombies in certain levels. Level 1: Browncoat Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, Buckethead Zombie. Levels 2-3: Browncoat Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, one other Zombie. Levels 4-10: Browncoat Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, two other Zombies. Levels 11-20: Browncoat Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, up to three other Zombies. Levels 21-50: Browncoat Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, up to four other Zombies. Levels 51+: Browncoat Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Brickhead Zombie, up to three other Zombies. Weight of being picked A "Weight" determining how likely a Zombie is to be chosen as one of the "other" Zombies. The higher the number, the greater the chance. Levels 2-50 Buckethead Zombie: 2000. Pole Vaulting Zombie: 1000. Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: 800. Brickhead Zombie: 1000. Billboard Zombies: 2000. Disco Zombie: 1000. Zombully: 1000. Gargantuar (only appears level 10+): 250. Levels 51+ Pole Vaulting Zombie: 2000. Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: 1000. Billboard Zombies: 2000. Disco Zombie: 1500. Zombully: 1500. Gargantuar: 500. Locked and Loaded The information about the level type where Crazy Dave has chosen all your plants for you. These levels often feature plants that aren't yet unlocked, but the zombie selection is still limited to those that can appear in the regular levels. Burt's Description "Crazy Dave's chosen your plants this time around. I tried to talk him out of it, but I couldn't, so you'll have to make do with whatever he's given you. Good luck!" L&L1 Plants *Twin Sunflower *Snow Pea *Repeater *Torchwood *Chilly Pepper *Jalapeno *Tall-nut *Power Lily (only if unlocked) Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Brickhead Zombie Strategy With this, it's always best to go fire over ice. Two to three Repeaters and a Torchwood can shred down zombies due to the high damage and the AoE, while Snow Peas are only useful on the lower levels. Tall-nuts are obviously good defenders as they last so long, and can keep the zombies grouped up to maximize the power of your fire peas. L&L2 Plants *Twin Sunflower *Coconut Cannon *Potato Mine *Pumpkin *Cherry Bomb *Doom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Power Lily (only if unlocked) Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Flag Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Brickhead Zombie *Disco Zombie *Backup Dancer *Gargantuar *Imp Strategy Coconut Cannons are always good late-game plants, and you have the Cherries and Dooms to supplement your firepower. Overall, this is probably harder for early levels as trying to save up enough sun for Coco Cannons to start your defenses is very difficult to do. In later levels, the only real problem is with Imps, especially if you get a five-flagger. Pumpkins in the third column are a must so you can stall the Imps long enough to reload unprepared Cannons. L&L3 Plants *Sunflower *Bonk Choy *Chomper *Snapdragon *Pumpkin *Squash *Power Lily (only if unlocked) *Imitater Power Lily (only if unlocked both) Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Billboard Zombies *Disco Zombie *Backup Dancer *Zombully Strategy ...Arguably the toughest Locked and Loaded style level you can get in this Challenge Zone, as the only effective AoE plant is Snapdragon. With all the plants having limited range, and facing off against Zombullies, you must Pumpkin everything to stop them from scaring the plants into submission, and make room for lots of Sunflowers, because there are no Twins. Also, the two Power Lilies help out a LOT. Snapdragon and Bonk Choy Plant Food are both great for countering massive groups of zombies. At least all the zombies here except Zombullies have relatively low health, which makes this easier. L&L4 Plants *Twin Sunflower *Bloomerang *Squash *Infi-nut *Ice-shroom *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Power Lily (only if unlocked) Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Billboard Zombies *Disco Zombie *Backup Dancer Strategy This level can ruin your streak when you get really high in the Challenge Zone. Like the last one, it's really difficult, although this one can sometimes be even worse, depending on your luck. Bloomerangs may seem ideal, but hitting only three zombies at once makes them ineffective against massive crowds. Ice-shrooms and their Plant Food can stall zombies to buy you more time, but the key here is Doom-shrooms. Doom-shrooms are practically required to survive if you get a five-flagger, especially later on, as it's your main form of crowd control. Thankfully you don't have to worry about replacing defensive plants because Infi-nuts can't be killed by any of the zombies Conveyor Belt The information about the level type where you have to use a conveyor belt to take out all the zombies that come your way. Burt's Description "You'll really need a conveyor belt for this level, so I've set one up for you! Keep in mind that the waves don't get any harder in this level type, but instead the zombies get faster. Be careful out there!" CB1 Plants *Peashooter (50%) *Wall-nut (25%) *Cherry Bomb (15%) *Torchwood (10%) Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie Strategy Despite having weak attackers, the Cherry Bomb is fairly common and will be your staple plant for surviving these levels, making it an easy one. Keep in mind that you get a relatively high amount of Plant Food in this style of level, meaning you can get four by the first flag. Use this to temporarily upgrade Torchwoods or Wall-nuts where needed. CB2 Plants *Aspearagus (25%) *Shamrock (25%) *Pumpkin (20%) *Jalapeno (25%) *Winter Melon (5%) Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Flag Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Brickhead Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp Strategy Rather tough, it's best to put Winter Melons and Shamrocks near the back, Aspearaguses up front and Pumpkins on the third column and front column of plants. The good thing is it tends to put down few stronger zombies rather than lots of weak ones, which is the strong point of both your main attackers, but Jalapenos are definitely important for taking out Brickheads, Gargs and Imps. Winter Melons are there mostly for slowing support, but can dish out a fair amount of hurt as well. CB3 Plants *Cabbage-pult (25%) *Kernel-pult (10%) *Melon-pult (25%) *Winter Melon (10%) *Tall-nut (20%) *Squash (10%) Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Flag Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Billboard Zombie *Disco Zombie *Backup Dancer Strategy Use Cabbages, Kernels and Squashes to hold off early zombies, and try to get a full column of Winters and build up Melon-pults as well. Later on, you should have enough melons to easily take out all the zombies, even at high levels, and the Tall-nuts are there just in case some get too close. Micro Boss The information about the level type where you have to face the stage's Micro Boss (in this case Hornethead Zombie) during the final wave. Burt's Description "This stage has a Micro Boss. You know, those really strong zombies that are really rare and usually only show up at the end of a level? Well, you'd better prepare. Beware in higher levels, as Micro Bosses may gain health, making them even tougher to take out. Maybe I should prepare a Tactical Cuke, just in case..." Strategy Since these levels are always two or more flags long, the Hornethead Zombie won't show up until you've had ample time to prepare. The main problem is that unlike in regular levels, it won't always show up in the middle row, so you can't focus lots of extra firepower in that one row. Use your normal strategies, make sure to have AoE plants to deal with the hornets it spawns, and maybe hit it with a couple of instant-kills. In higher levels, its health can increase all the way to 400nds, but a strong enough strategy can still take it out quite easily. Just stall it and hit it with as many instants as you can. You could possibly save up for a Cuke to deploy in the final wave, but it's not needed as the Hornethead is relatively weak by Micro Boss standards. Zombie Assault The information about the level type where one zombie type is significantly more common than usual. Basically, one zombie type costs half as many points as normal (rounded up if needed), and has double the weight of being chosen for a wave, or a weight of 4000, whichever is more. In other words, although one zombie type becomes very common, it's not at the levels of Pogo Party or Bobsled Bonanza. Burt's Description "This stage is a Zombie Assault. The zombies have decided to send us an army of mostly one zombie type, so you'd better prepare defences that are powerful against that zombie!" Jack Assault Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Strategy On average, Jacks are slightly more common than Coneheads in this level, so don't use any strategy Jacks can easily blow up. Glooms are a no-go, as are most other short-ranged plants. If an early wave consists of just Jacks, you can usually ignore or stall them until they explode, as long as they don't blow up any plants. Later on, heavy AoE firepower will easily take out the masses of Jacks you'll face, due to their low health. Brick Assault Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Brickhead Zombie. Strategy If you get this, be very afraid. Brickheads will spawn as early as Bucketheads could normally, and are significantly more common than even Browncoats. The biggest problem is that most instant-kills won't work on early Brickheads, so packing Chomper may be a good option as it's an instant-kill that can deal with them for a low cost. You need to pack a lot of heavy firepower and some explosive support for a level like this though, as Brickheads will be so common even melon spam probably won't be effective enough. Cob Cannons are a great choice if you have them, otherwise Coco Cannons and insta-kills. Disco Assault Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Disco Zombie *Backup Dancer Strategy Disco Zombie spam = very difficult set-up. While it's easy to kill the crowds once your crowd control plants are in place, dealing with crowds of nine zombies at a time, one of which is constantly replacing the others when they die, is very difficult near the start of the level. Cherry Bombs can take out the entire crowd, otherwise use multi-row crowd control that's cheap, such as Snapdragons and a defensive plant in front of it to protect it from the zombies. Bully Assault Zombies *Browncoat Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Zombully Strategy With spammed Zombullies, hard-hitting long-ranged plants are the key. Even if you kill them before they come close enough to scare plants, it's still effectively Buckethead spam you're dealing with due to their health, which isn't easy to counter. I'd say use similar strategies to the Brick Assault. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown